The RCMI Program at the University of Hawaii at Manoa (UHM), the principal institution of higher learning within the Pacific Basin whose student body is comprised predominantly of Asians and Pacific Islanders, has begun a "renaissance" of research excellence in biomedicine and health for the new millennium. RCMI funds are being leveraged by institutional funds to accelerate the development of research excellence in molecular pharmacology, immunogenetic disorders, and pathobiology of HIV-associated disorders. In addition, the Core Support activity is being expanded to include a strengthened Molecular Biology Core Facility for rapidly emerging technologies; a more fully developed computer network capacity through an expanded Computer Network Support Facility; and a newly created Biostatistics and Data Management Facility for much-needed biostatistical support. The current proposal for RCMI supplemental funds will build on existing strengths in HIV clinical trials capacity and expertise in human retrovirology and molecular epidemiology, previously supported by RCMI funds, to build much-needed capacity in cellular and molecular immunology and in HIV vaccine trials capability. Strong leadership has been recruited and expert consultants have been enlisted for the proposed HIV Immunology and Vaccine Core, and an immediate user base has been identified. The enhanced expertise developed through RCMI support will allow full and active participation in studies with immunological endpoints conducted by the AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG) and in clinical trials of future HIV vaccines and immune-based therapies, conducted through the HIV Vaccine Trials Network. Moreover, this newfound capacity will enhance ongoing research projects on HIV-associated dementia and other longitudinal cohort studies, particularly among elderly individuals infected with HIV. This initiative addresses local and regional needs and is consistent with the overall goals of the institution and the State of Hawaii to become a regional center of excellence for research, training, treatment and prevention of HIV/AIDS. [unreadable] [unreadable] SECTION 2 - HAWAII HIV IMMUNOLOGY AND VACCINE CORE [unreadable] [unreadable] Ethnic minority populations in the United States have been disproportionately affected by HIV/AIDS. As such, it is imperative that minority-serving institutions play a lead role in developing effective prevention research programs for HIV. While considerable infrastructure has been built in HIV clinical trials expertise and in molecular retrovirology at the University of Hawaii at Manoa (UHM), an area of comparative weakness has been in HIV immunology and vaccine research. The long-term goal of the Hawaii AIDS Research Program at UHM is to establish a truly comprehensive center of excellence for research and training in HIV/AIDS and treatment and prevention of HIV infection. The objective of this proposal for supplemental RCMI funds is to build on existing strengths in human retrovirology and AIDS clinical trials to develop much-needed capacity in cellular and molecular immunology and HIV vaccine research. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 1. Expand laboratory capabilities in cellular and molecular immunology to allow greater participation in ACTG trials, to expand the scope of currently funded HIV research and to serve as the HIV immunology reference laboratory for the Joint Asia Pacific HIV/AIDS Prevention Program. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 2. Build institutional capacity in HIV vaccine trials research to gain entry into the HIV Vaccine Trials Network (HVTN). [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 3. Develop strong national and international collaborations with other institutions, lead agencies and companies involved in the testing of novel immune therapeutics and preventive HIV vaccines. [unreadable] [unreadable] Our expectations at the end of the grant period are that UHM will be a major reference center for immunological tests as they relate to the evaluation of HIV vaccine efficacy. Moreover, we expect UHM to become a designated site of the nationwide HVTN. These developments will have a significant impact on the continued development of the Hawaii AIDS Research Program and on establishing a regional reference center for HIV vaccine trials, particularly those conducted in Asia, where new cases of HIV/AIDS will far exceed those in Africa during this millennium. [unreadable] [unreadable]